Nothing On You
by Gem W
Summary: Katara starts to feel a bit insecure, but is promptly surprised. Quick little Kataang one-shot.


Nothing On You

So this has probably been done before. The whole scene's been done before. The plot's been done before. But whatever! :D I wanted to try my hand at writing a cute little one shot, as well as my first Avatar piece. As you may have guessed, this is inspired by the song "Nothin' on You" by B.o.B featuring Bruno Mars, which I personally think is one of the sweetest songs ever, lyrics-wise. This takes place probably something like 3 years after the finale. Aang has recently turned 16. Heeere we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon, and the gifted minds of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Also, though I don't directly use any of its material, I don't own "Nothin' on You"

Second, less necessary disclaimer: This is a huge ball of cheese! Beware!

_'Italics'_ indicate thought.

* * *

_'"Avatar Aang, I hear you have recently had your 16th birthday! It must be time to begin thinking of marriage, yes? Oh, but certainly the Avatar will have no trouble finding a bride. You must have your pick of beautiful young ladies!"'_

Aang had simply laughed off the nobleman's comment and clarified that he had been in a relationship with Katara for years (he must have been a bit out of the loop), but since hearing it, she couldn't get the words out of her head. _'I've always been used to Aang loving me... but what about all the other women in the world? Rich, beautiful... _perfect_ women.'_

Try as she might to remain confident in her place with Aang, Katara had still been tossing and turning all night. _'It's _fine_,' _she tried to reassure herself for the hundredth time, _'Aang's not going to run off for some random noblewoman or princess or... something...'_ she rolled over again and sighed. This wasn't helping. She turned to face her boyfriend, soundly sleeping next to her, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hrmmf?" he mumbled, stirring only momentarily before going straight back to sleep. Katara bit her lip, feeling a bit guilty about waking him, but reached out and gently shook his shoulder anyway. This time he became a bit more alert and rolled over to face her. "Hrrm? Katara?" he asked groggily.

"I'm sorry for waking you," she apologized quietly. "I just..."

Aang smiled gently, still very sleepy, and leaned forward to give her a light kiss. "S'okay, Katara. Are you alright?"

She rubbed the side of her neck and glanced up at the ceiling, starting to feel very silly about her insecurities. "Yeah, it's just... Aang, do you ever think about... all the options you have?"

He propped his head on his fist and frowned confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"You know..." she continued awkwardly, chewing on her lip. "What that nobleman said. You're the Avatar..."

He smirked. "Yeah, I know. I told you that 4 years ago, remember?"

She rolled her eyes, and yet couldn't help but smile a tiny bit. "No, Aang, what I'm saying is... someone as powerful and... famous as you... you could be with anyone you wanted."

He blinked and tilted his head to the side. "I am with anyone I want. I'm with you, aren't I?"

"Aang... you know what I mean. There are so many women all over the world that would probably jump at the chance to be with you, even to marry you. You've never even really explored it, I guess. You've always been with me."

"Is this some roundabout way of breaking up with me?" he asked playfully.

She sighed again and rolled over to face the other way. "I'm serious, Aang, it's bothering me. The world would expect someone like you to marry someone a bit... higher class. I just... why me?"

He paused to consider what she was saying for a moment. He then grinned, though she couldn't see, and silently airbended something off the nightstand and into his hand. "You know, Katara, you're right. There _are_ tons of beautiful girls in this world."

_'Ouch,' _she thought, _'Wasn't actually expecting that...'_

"And," he continued, scooting a bit closer to her. "I could chase any one of them. I probably wouldn't even have to. Like you said, I'm the Avatar."

She tensed up, not understanding why he was saying this to her, and wishing she'd kept her mouth shut.

"But that would be a waste of my time. You know why?" he asked, moving in to spoon her.

Katara relaxed a little, still confused. "Why?" she asked, curious as to what he was getting at.

"Because, Katara," he said, kissing the crook of her neck before slinking his arms around it. He placed the necklace from the nightstand around her neck and clasped it in the back. "They've got nothing on you."

Her eyes widened upon feeling the weight of the pendant and she flipped around to face him. "Aang..." she whispered, immediately wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Katara, I love you. No one's ever getting in the way of that, and I don't want you to feel like you need to worry ever again." He kissed her lightly on the forehead, seeing as her grip was too tight for him to reach anywhere else.

She pulled away slightly and looked at him, a huge smile on her face. "I love you too, Aang." She pulled him close again, this time kissing him tenderly, mentally vowing that she would never again doubt her future husband's devotion.

* * *

Short! D: Oh well, I enjoyed writing it. I've been itching to get it down for a while.


End file.
